lolapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Lois Griffin
Lois Griffin is a lady that knows what she is doing, on Family Guy and off Family Guy. She started her career in music but never quite made it big until she came across Seth MacFarlane who wanted to put her on Family Guy. And then, BAM, great success came. Thats when she also became a model we mostly know her for. She since became a celebrity in her own right while in her private life she had been involved in organised crime, a bad drug addiction, alcoholism, promiscuoucy and hard parties. And she's faceable! Early life Lois Griffin was born to wealthy parents who did a lot to protect her from being a "whore" and a "lowlife" most children in those households tend to end up being. Her father was very protective of her daughter that out of nowhere, when she saw a Top Of The Pops performance featuring Black Sabbath on the tv he immediantly turned it off because he didn't want her turning into a "fat loser" and a "satanist".He also kept her away from the streets of Los Angeles because that is where she would be exposed to drugs, alcohol and strippers that are seen on the street. Her mother was, too, protective of her, but not as protective of her as her dad. She will just tell her nicely to stay away from things that she can't touch while her dad makes it like as if it was an action movie. Seriously, she would be walking home with a boy as her dad would be causing road rage and commiting hit and runs just to get her daughter to stay away from the boy. What a twit. There was also a time when Lois went to a Gary Glitter concert in which her dad was convinced he was a pedophile. So he went to the arena where Gary was playing and went all FBI Agent on the guards, killing most of them and started a shooting rampage in the arena just to get Lois out of what would of been a family friendly concert if not for this douchebag. And because of that, when she turned 14, she left her family, because of her stupid dad. Porn film When Lois left her family because of her asshole father, she crashed in to this Italian dude in some apartment block. That's when she started using cocaine into her diet, as she became suicidal and went to various parties. She had also undertaken underage sex at this period and was given a job at a pet store, all confused and shit. That was when she was discovered by a porn film maker who was willing to get a slutty chick in the film. And since that she would be given good pay, she agreed on the deal and then, became a motherfuckin' porno star, doing a movie called Quest For Fur. Unfortunatly, she never did a porn again. Music Lowas (whoops, I made a typo), I mean Lois did some music prior to Family Guy as she was a singer but unfortunatly no one cared about what she was doing until: Well it seems today, That all you see Is violence in movies and sex on tv '' '' Family Guy In 1998 she was contacted by a waisted Seth MacFarlane who apposeabilly wanted someone with red hair (in opposition to Marge Simpson's blue hair) and a nose that 'looks like a sandwich'. She agreed to do a show she had not yet known what it is going to be about. She originally thought it was going to be a scam because she heard Seth laughing a little in the phone call and saying some sexual shit. She went on to become the middle age housewife of the show in which she was more normal than the other charcters of the show at the time. In 1999 when the series started she was caring and had a much less annoying voice and a piano teacher. As it progressed she became a little more sexual (like what Seth MacFarlane wanted) and more out there. But in recent years she has became an arrogant bitch who is a complete nag, trying too hard to be sexual and is no longer a piano teacher. But who cares, she's hot! Outside Family Guy Lois has done okay things outside TV (especially FOX) including running for governer of a street in Las Vegas (there are also seats in streets now), singing, and her best of all, modeling. Now some sexy photo's for those horny dudes Personal life Her life seems to be great. She is always cheating on her husbands (BONUS) oftenly every Saturday night, has one of the best parties in Las Vegas and Los Angeles (with drugs, booze and strippers) and records sex tapes with other people (sending it onto youtube sometimes when she's wasted). Controversies Accusations of organised crime In 2009, one of her co-characters on Family Guy stated that they say Lois was with some leader of a mob group and was given huge money out of it. When talked about it, she had this to say: I don't know where these reports come from but I will just you know that I am against crime and I know no one from any of these groups. I never commited any crimes that would land me in jail and one of those bastards are just trying to ruin my reputation. Sometime later a film producer said that he once saw her coming out of a limo with a handgun, all disguised as an italian woman walking into a bar. He could tell because of her nose and her voice because she was said to have talked to herself. There have also been claims by random people that she had killed Kurt Cobain. 2Pac, The Notorious B.I.G and Michael Jackson but all were denied by her manager. But who cares, she's hot! Party Related Incidents In 2000 two males in their teens were found dead in the living room of her house after a night of wild partying. It was stated as a cocaine overdose but she got scot free out of it. In 2003 a 13 year old boy, high on pot, plunged to his death after taking pot for 3 hours non stop. Lois was accused for his death and was fined $400. In 2004 a fight broke out at one of her parties and caused heavy damage in the house and a teenager paralysed for life. No charges were laid. Another incident that year at another party saw Lois have sex with a 15 year old male while he was drunk. She was sued by his parents for $50,000. In 2007 Lois and 36 other partygoers started vandelizing properties on her street after the party finished. All were charged and were fined $90,000 each. In 2010 a video of Lois masturbating to a picture of Richard Hammond at one of her parties was briefly posted on Youtube but was taken off because of extreme sexual themes. She was said to be drunk in the video. In 2011 Lois held the 'biggest party in Las Vegas' as about 1,600 people came to her mansion to party. Unfortunatly within an hour after it started it started to experience problems after two men were fighting over a bong and started fighting outside. This would cause 25 more fights to erupt at the same time. After the party was cleared 456 people were arrested while 21 people overdosed and died. Lois was not charged. This is the latest party incident she had. That's the party spirit girl! Before we finish, more sexy photo's for the horny dudes